Post mounted systems for supporting electrical services and wiring devices can be used for permanent or temporary buildings. They are commonly used in mobile home and recreational vehicle parks where no permanent structures exist to support electric meters. Post mounted systems may be pre-assembled in shop and thus significantly shorten the time of installing and wiring on the field. Existing systems are generally designed for a specific use, lacking space for extra circuit breakers or mounting abilities for additional wiring devices, and thus cannot be reconfigured to accommodate additional boxes.
Additional branch circuit breaker boxes may be needed for containing additional service entrance devices such as service conductors for a detached garage, outlets with different voltage and currents for different types of RV homes or equipment, or Transient Voltage Surge Suppressors (TVSS) to eliminate or reduce damages to critical equipment by limiting transient (surge) voltage and currents. Additionally, for a mobile home park, the electric needs of customers vary. A 50 Amp and a 30 Amp RV outlets are popular in most mobile home and recreational vehicle parks, but many RV homes are starting to adopt new 100 Amp systems, such as Siemens™ 100A meter load center MC1224B1100ESC. Therefore, re-configurability and scalability of the mounting systems are important for mobile home parks to serve diverse client equipment.
It is desirous to have a reconfigurable system for mounting underground service entrance devices.
It is also desirous to have a pre-assembled system for mounting underground service entrance devices in order to save time for installation and in case of emergencies.
Finally, since the layout of a service entrance sections (SES) must be approved for compliance with current safety codes before the activation of power services, it is further desirous to have a pre-assembled mounting system that complies with the required safety codes so that it can be ready for immediately replacing an obsolete or damaged SES.